The Photo
by Vengeful Beast
Summary: After a night hanging out with each other, Sakura finds a photo of him and her in his wallet. But for some reason she can't remember being in it!  Please R/R One Shot


A/N Thanks for reading this fanfiction, if you enjoy it take the time to review it real gives a reason to writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><p>

The Photo

A blonde boy and a pink haired girl were enjoying a meal together at a restaurant. It was the perfect summer night, Konohagakure had finally recovered from the invasion of Pain and the civilians and even some of the shinobi who were entitled to protect said civilians finally had a few weeks to enjoy life with there friends or lovers.

'SLURP' Was the only audible sound coming from inside the small booth style restraunt. Uzumaki Naruto finished his 4th bowl of his most prized food, Ramen. His pink-haired companion was just left to look at him as he continued to eat.

"More Miso Old man!" Naruto demanded with a grin, another bowl was placed in front of him and Naruto drooled.

"There's some extra for you Naruto-kun, Ayame and I are going to close up a little bit early." The man stated.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Idamatkimasu(I definitely did not spell that right...)."

Sakura watched her blonde friend consume another bowl,_'Some things never change eh Naruto?' _She thought with a small smile.

Naruto finished and they paid their bill and made their way out of the restaurant. "That was fun Sakura-Chan, thanks for coming with me this time." Naruto said with a pat on his stomach.

They found themselves walking towards Sakura's house, the dim street lights shining on the hundreds of people buying,walking, and of course talking. Sakura was confused about what he said, "Naruto you know you're one of my closest friends right?" She questioned.

"Yea of course I do, I just appreciate that me and you are able to have dinner together after everything that has been happening. We have been forced to grow up so fast, we barely have a chance to have fun, you know what I mean?" A feeling of sadness was expressed through those words.

Without saying it, she leaned against Naruto's shoulder with her own weight as they continued to walk.

The moment was ruined as Naruto bumped into a person in front of him, Naruto dropped his wallet. "Sorry sir!" Naruto said, muttering "bastard..." under his breath, just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

She giggled as she picked up his wallet off of the trash and dirt covered ground. She saw a picture of her arm wrapped around Naruto's neck.

Sakura's face turned red, "Naruto, when...when was this picture taken?" she said desperately holding the photo closer up to him.

"Oh... that was a Picture from Choji's birthday... uh... no big deal..." He blushed moving his hands in front of her.

Sakura got a annoyed expression on her face, "Liar, why don't I remember taking this!"

"You drank an entire bottle of Sake...and you kissed me..." Naruto put his hands in a position so he would be able to block a punch if she tried to attack.

Her face looked neutral, she took a deep breath and pulled Naruto into an alley way. "You are going to tell me everything or your head is going through this wall!"

His face went pale, "Righ...right!"

"It was 2 weeks ago, Choji's seventeenth birthday so you and I were walking there together."

- Flashback -

"_Naruto why is it only you and Choji who only eat at the same restaurant?" She said staring at a familiar bar-be-Que._

_He grinned "Me and Choji are food experts, If we find one food we like were not going to eat anything else." He stared intently at Sakura not wanting to tell her that his 'one food' was her._

_Sakura just gazed stupidly at Naruto, who opened the front door for both of them._

_As they entered they were met with a load of different meat based smells, the sizzling of the grills and groups of people chatting among themselves. Ino walked up to them and wrapped her arms around Sakura, "Hey forehead thanks for coming and bringing thisss." She slurred hottly looking over Naruto's physique._

_Naruto being the dolt he is just grinned and received an elbow to the gut, as Sakura dragged him angry -like towards the booth where the rest of there friends sat, "Later pig!"_

"_She was nice." Naruto grinned._

"_She was flirting with you, idiot." Sakura said pissed, "Maybe you should talk to her more." She added aggressively._

"_Ino flirting with me huh? I didn't see that." _

_They were about to take their seat when Ino 'coincidentally' chose the seat closest to Naruto. Causing Sakura to get the last seat next to Shino._

"_Hey Choji, nice restaurant choice!" Naruto said with a foxy-grin._

"_Can't say no to this Bar-Be-Que, they don't have ramen here though Naruto, sorry."_

_There fun evening continued they had food and laughed, and everyone had a great time. Except for Sakura. She was stuck on the opposite side of the table and her two blonde friends, and was left to simply watch as Ino threw her self all over Naruto._

"_Naruto-kun you have some sauce on your face." Ino took a napkin and somehow 'seductively' cleared his face of the sauce._

_Sakura had enough. She got up and went up to the bar. 'Ino is such a bitch! She knows that I have been questioning my feelings for Naruto, and she is just trying to get me jealous.' she smacked her hand into the bar counter and asked for a bottle of sake._

_The others were surprised when their friend came back with the drink. She didn't even bring shot glasses for them!_

_A sake a bottle later._

_Sakura's cheeks were flushed, she slurred her speech, wobbled, and giggled and things that weren't that entertaining. Naruto saw this and decided to do something about it._

"_Hey Sakura come with me." He stated seriously removing the -chan._

_She had trouble getting out of the seat, but she managed and swayed into a following position, and then they were both out the door._

_Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm for 'balance', "Hey Naruto-kun, whats wrong?" She asked seductively_

"_Why are you being like this? This isn't you."_

"_I'm acting like Ino, don't you like?" She slurred struggling to stand up straight. It was late by now and there were barely any people on the street. "She was all over you tonight, so I decided to drink a bit. Whats the big deal." She said slightly upset._

"_Since when have you cared about girls flirting with me?"Naruto asked seriously._

_Sakura was done talking, and just like that she closed the gap in between them, she stood up on the tips of her feet and enveloped Naruto's lips with her own. It was an odd kiss, one of them was incredibly drunk while the other was struggling with him self to kiss back or just pull away other than that Naruto was on cloud nine. The good side of his conscious won and pulled away. When suddenly Ino appeared behind them._

"_Say cheese!" Ino shouted, camera in hand and the biggest grin a mischievous girl could have._

_Sakura wrapped her one arm around Naruto and smiled, "Cheeshhhhhe!" Naruto faked a smile and tried to somehow hide his blushing cheeks._

* * *

><p><p>

"Thats what happened Sakura-chan. I tried to talk to you about it the next day. But you forgot about it, which I figured was for the best."

Sakura crossed her arms while turning her head as to not show her completely red face. "Was it good?" She managed to mumble.

"What?" Naruto stated dumbfounded.

Sakura moved her face to look him in the eyes. "I asked if it was good." She restated.

His eyes widened but his expression changed to that of his trademarked grin, "It was kinda awkward."

"Well I guess I should thank you for not taking advantage of me in that state." She said looking down, kicking the dirt under her feet.

There was an odd silence as they thought of what to say next, a breeze brushed by random foliage and other miscellaneous material. The moon glazed the ground with its glow. It was all quite romantic but they both knew it couldn't go farther, not tonight.

"I guess we should see if you can earn a real Haruno kiss eh Naruto?" She stated playfully punching Naruto in the arm.

Naruto was stunned that this was even an option. "What...what do you mean Sakura-Chan?"

She sighed _ 'I guess I should of figured he wouldn't get it.' _, She cleared her throat. "I'm saying we should see if there is something between us, you know by going on dates and spending time together."

Naruto felt as though he was floating, the girl he loves just asked him out. His mind was screaming "YEAH YEAH YEAH!" but he simply responded in classic Naruto fashion, "I'd love to, believe it!" He said with his thumb in the air.

The two friends moved from the alleyway and walked to their respective homes excited for where their lives would take them in the near future, and excited where there relationship would go from here on out.

A/N: Kind of have the feeling the ending is going to be considered cheesy and I kinda feel the same way. But thanks for reading this fanfiction, constructive criticism is always appreciated, flames not so much.


End file.
